shadowhuntersfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lights Series/Christopher Penhallow
Early Life Born on the 21st of August 2014 to Patrick and Esme Penhallow; named Christopher Adrian Penhallow. Topher, as he soon came to be called, grew up in Idris. Although as a child he was too young to really notice, his family was under certain shameful stigmas, as Patrick had left his previous wife to marry a woman more than forty years his junior. Topher had an older half-sister, Aline, who was already twenty-four at the time of his birth. When Topher was three, his younger sister, Illyria was born. Topher and Illyria had a close, protective sibling relationship, and considered themselves good friends. When Topher was five, his parents divorced, another family scandal, and Patrick started pursuing an even younger woman to be his third wife. Topher and Illyria remained with their mother, and became even closer to her than before. Sadly, when Topher was seven, his mother fell ill with cancer, and despite the best care of the Silent Brothers, she died two years later, leaving her children behind. Naturally, it was assumed that Topher and Illyria would be given into the care of their father, who was living with his third wife, Melanie, at the time. However by this stage Patrick was past seventy, and his new wife had just given birth to their first child together, a daughter, Nadine. It was decided that, what with the elderly nature of their father and the new baby, Topher and Illyria would just be too much extra trouble, and so they were turned away. Semi-orphaned and largely untrained, they were sent to the best place for children like them - the New York Institute. When Topher and Illyria arrived at the Institute, there were already eight other children living there. Jon and Merry Fray were both nine, like Topher, and their younger sister Nina was five. Nas Lightwood was six. Then there were the Blackthorn siblings, ten-year-old Lucy, eight-year-old Cas and five-year-old Rye. The last was eight-year-old Jamie Midwinter. When Topher was twelve, he gained two more half-siblings - younger twin brothers, Jacob and Joseph. In the same year, a new arrival came to the New York Institute - ten-year-old Layla Nightshade. Topher and Jon quickly became close friends, and trained together constantly. Some time after Jon and Topher turned thirteen, the two of them made the decision to become parabatai, but waited two years before recieving the Marks on a visit to Idris. A little while before Topher's eighteenth birthday, Karen Lewis, a werewolf, started recieving threatening letters, and in a bid to protect her family, moved into the Institute to live with the rest of them. Description Topher has brown hair and eyes and tanned skin. He is considered to look very similar to his sister, and many people have commented on what a lovely smile they both have. Topher wears his Shadowhunter gear a lot of the time, and leans towards dark clothing and leather jackets the rest of the time. He is tall and muscular, with strong, broad shoulders. Personality Considered to be very calm and stoic, a few choice events from his childhood have shaped Topher's personality. His close relationship with his mother and her subsequent death taught him to hide his feelings, something which he is very successful at doing, but no one would ever doubt his love, friendship and protection towards his sister, as well as the close bond he has with Jon. Topher is fairly non-committal about his relationships with the rest of his family, and rarely speaks or even thinks about his half-siblings and his father.